


NSFW Alphabet - ABDG - Shawn Michaels

by flickawhip



Series: Shawn Michaels Imagines [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shawn's your husbandHere's the NSFW Alphabet for himFor a request on the Imagines Blog.





	NSFW Alphabet - ABDG - Shawn Michaels

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
Ever since you got married Shawn is very sweet with you after sex, checking that everything is alright and reassuring you he loves you.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Shawn is pretty crotch orientated, he loves his dick and he loves how you fit him perfectly.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Shawn is a sweet kisser even when he’s fucking you roughly

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
Shawn likes to crack jokes whilst you undress but he will focus on making you cum when he’s ready to get down to business.


End file.
